


Think Pink

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Christine gets Nyota a sweet surprise.





	Think Pink

“More today?” groaned Uhura from her Sickbay bed. 

“Well, yes, we’re going to learn more today,” admitted Christine. “But I thought we could take a break today and do something a bit more fun!”

Nyota peered at her suspiciously as she hurried out of the room towards a replicator. Horrified by the damage to the lieutenant’s memories, Chapel had decided her biggest priority was to help her girlfriend relearn. Although Nyota coasted through lessons, the rush to get back on the bridge had taken its toll on her mood. Today she was especially prickly after three hours of advanced English grammar. Chapel scuttled back in with bowls, spoons, and a carton. 

“Honey, I thought you’d want to know about a food that’s very popular on Earth. Do you remember ever eating this?” 

Christine scooped some into a bowl and handed it to Uhura, who looked down at it contemplatively, racking her brain for a memory of eating this. 

“It’s called ice cream,” Chapel informed her. She couldn’t help but smile, seeing Nyota crinkling her nose over the bowl. “Strawberry ice cream.”

Nyota put it down on the table in a huff. 

“No. No, I can’t even remember what this tastes like. Did I use to like this?” She frowned, frustrated over the blankness surrounding what should’ve been completely everyday things. 

“Well, yes. In fact, when I got you strawberry ice cream just like this on our first date, you downed your bowl in less than a minute,” teased Christine. 

Nyota looked up sharply, doubtful that she had ever agreed to eat this soupy substance with her girlfriend.

“It just looks kind of runny. Did that actually happen? I mean, you’re really telling me I loved it?” 

She nodded eagerly. 

“All right. You convinced me. I’ll try it.” She shrugged carelessly and raised the spoonful. 

Nyota expected a mouthful of bland juice, but paused with her lips around the spoon as her eyes bulged. Slowly, she began to scoop the ice cream up in bigger and bigger spoonfuls, looking over at Christine. Her face brightened up, and with each taste of the sweet pink stuff, her cheeks dimpled with a grin. She clanged the bowl on the table and let out a gurgly laugh. 

“I do remember eating this!” she effused. “I do! I do now! Thank you for helping me remember!” 

“Of course. That’s what girlfriends are for.”

Before Nyota could load more ice cream into her bowl, Christine plopped down next to her, turned her head towards her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Nyota breathed deeply and then nuzzled her head up against her nurse’s neck. 

“That was even sweeter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
